


Nothing like Electra

by silverfoxflower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, general fucked up ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>let’s say howard had tony young, let’s say total oops!baby young. so howard’s a slick 37 and tony’s a sullen 19 y/o who comes home to find his dad fucking a cherry-lipped hooker on their living room couch, pulling his hair as he rides howard reverse-cowgirl, petting his shivering thighs like he’s gentling a horse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing like Electra

let’s say howard had tony young, let’s say total oops!baby young. so howard’s a slick 37 and tony’s a sullen 19 y/o who comes home to find his dad fucking a cherry-lipped hooker on their living room couch, pulling his hair as he rides howard reverse-cowgirl, petting his shivering thighs like he’s gentling a horse

tony’s frozen in fucking place in the doorway, cursing his teenaged hormones as he goes all stiff in his jeans.

howard’s voice is something dark as he says, “tell me how much you fucking love this, babe”

"i’m not here to stroke your fucking ego, howie." the hooker hisses, sweat-soaked hair plastered to his forehead, his body golden and lithe in the afternoon sunlight, just riding howard’s cock in fast, greedy rolls, and whenever he leans back, tony can see the blush-pink clutch of his asshole stretched around howard’s cock

and howard laughs. _delighted_. tony’s never even _heard_ his dad so fucking happy. it’s fucked up. so fucked up. tony’s so hard in his jeans he thinks he’s gonna bust.

then the hooker looks up, finally sees tony’s shame/shock/aroused face in the doorway, and he snaps, “you pay to play, bub, no lookieloos.” then he slings his sweaty bangs off of his forehead and oh shit, tony _knows_ this kid, he’s steve’s delinquent friend who hangs out at their campus and deals weed and steve’s always babbling about reforming him through love or some shit and now tony’s seen his penis and also his dad’s penis they were all going to hell.

howard looks over the curve of bucky’s shoulder, a look of casual disappointment on his face even though _bucky’s hips are still moving_ , "i thought you were with your mother this weekend."

"i fucking hate you so much," tony croaks out, before he tearss upstairs and slams his bedroom door, leaning against it as he shoves his hands down his pants just soon enough to come all over his fingers

—

the next day, bucky finds tony as he’s coming out of physics. or rather, bucky lurks around the physics building till tony walks out, making him nearly scream with surprise.

"hey," bucky says, dragging tony into some bushes, "let’s agree that our little encounter yesterday stays between us. and your dad."

"please don’t kill me," tony squeaks

"man, don’t make this weird," bucky says, before getting down on his knees and sucking tony off till his toes curl in his sneakers and he’s clawing at the brick wall of the physics building, moaning, _oh fuck, fuck yeah-_

**Author's Note:**

> [more fics](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic) can be found on [my tumblr](http://actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
